


The Boss's Son: Part 1

by orphan_account



Series: Batman/Superman Office!AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, damian can't with social cues, desk blow jobs, gross fluff, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Office!AU that explores the lives of the employees of Kent-Wayne Industries.</p><p>Name: Damian Wayne<br/>Age: 22<br/>Occupation: Son of Bruce Wayne, Heir to Kent-Wayne Industries<br/>Likes: animals, Colin<br/>Dislikes: dessert, Todd<br/>Number of Days Without a Work-Related Injury: 31<br/>Last Work-Related Injury: Titus jumped on him for attention, and his claws dug into his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss's Son: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: [My Tumblr](http://burningice2.tumblr.com/)

**I. The Bet**

Damian prided himself in being a perceptive being, and his observations concluded that people were acting strangely, more so than usual. Every time Damian stepped out of his office, eyes followed him down the hall, into the bathroom, back into his office. At one point the two Harpers had dared poke their heads into his office and were prompted to leave only by getting pencils lobbed at their faces.

At some point Damian had to give up reading his report, because the snickering outside of his office had gotten too loud for him to concentrate on the words. He stood up, straightened his tie and put one Ralph Lauren-covered-foot in front of the other as he stalked up to the receptionist desk, where a crowd of people had gathered in a circle.

“What is this prattle?” he snapped. Allen had given him the courtesy of a glance, but everybody else ignored him. “Your commotion is disrupting work flow.”

“Shut up, Demon,” Todd said playfully. “The big boys are busy.”

Damian’s eyes widened with anger. “Todd, I will have Father — ” An arm slung itself around Damian’s shoulder and pulled him into a warm body.

“Baby Wayne, relax.” Harper was wearing one of those idiotic grins, and Damian was thinking of thirty different ways he could smack that smile off his face.

“He’s here, so we might as well tell him,” West said in defeat.

“Tell me what?” Damian snapped.

“Your budding romance with Colin is adorable, but you have yet to make a move,” Ander said as if she were talking about the weather. “We have decided to have fun at your expense.”

“She means,” West said at the bemusement on Damian’s face, “that we’ve started to place bets on when you’ll finally stop being such a scared baby and ask the guy out. You flirt more than your dads. _And they’re married._ ”

Damian could only stand and splutter like an infant trying to form its first words. Conner had on more than one occasion pointed out his ineptitude of picking up social cues, but Damian knew how to flirt; he just didn’t count on any of these office simpletons to pick up on it. It was brash of him to think that his trivial love life would bypass his coworkers’ short attention spans, but Damian could admit to being wrong before.

Todd laughed. “Twenty bucks says you’re going to choke! I’ve never seen you with someone that you _actually liked._ Have you even actually liked anyone? Do you guys remember, Veronika? With a K?”

Yes, and Damian was still trying to forget.

Get bent, Todd.

“Oh, my god, _Veronika!_ ” Conner all but screeched. “Bro, that is still in the top five funniest things to ever happen at a gala.”

“Who’s Veronika?” Drake asked. He must have really wanted to know if he was speaking to Conner.

“Veronika was a girl Damian was sleeping with for a bit, and she managed to talk him into bringing her to one of the Kent-Wayne galas. She hung around for a bit, and then had to leave for work. Work being, acting as an escort for one of the old money blue hairs attending the same gala.”

“That’s rough,” Drake offered in sympathy over everybody else’s laughter.

“It was strictly fucking,” Damian huffed. Why was he even bothering to explain himself? “And if you do not think that I can get Colin to agree to accompanying me to dinner, then you are all imbeciles.”

Damian turned on his expensive heel and left behind his coworkers to giggle at their own distasteful antics.

He had an intern to swoon.

 

 

 

**II. The Dinner Reservations**

“Damian.” His father slammed some papers on his desk and in an irritated voice grated, “You didn’t fill out your report.”

“Do you see the ink, Father?” Damian sneered. “I believe that is my handwriting from filling out my report.”

“You didn’t fill out your report _completely_ ,” his father corrected. “I expect better from you. This is going to be your company, and I need you to show me that you’re mature enough to handle that responsibility.”

“By filling out a menial report?”

_“Yes.”_

His father’s exit was an indication of the end of the discussion. Damian had to refrain himself from taking the lighter he kept in one of his drawers and using it to burn the report and fuck it entirely, but Damian was above such immature antics and settled for grabbing a pen and filling out the report as quickly as allowed.

A knock on the door interrupted Damian’s productive workflow. _“What?”_ he shouted. He definitely wasn’t expecting Colin’s angelic form to grace his presence. “Sorry,” he offered immediately, rising from his desk to greet his concerned boyfriend with a quick kiss. “Father is being a tyrant.”

“Obviously, making you do your work is so authoritative of him,” Colin joked. He laughed at Damian’s pout. “The sooner you finish your work, the sooner we can leave for dinner. By the way, you still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“Where do you think we’re going?”

“Knowing you, somewhere very expensive. And you’re going to pay for the whole meal even though I offer to pay for half.”

“How about,” Damian compromised with a grin, “I tell you where we’re going, and you’ll find out the reason behind tonight when we’re there?”

“I knew you had something hidden up your sleeve!” Colin exclaimed. “Dami, _please,_ tell me what you’re planning.”

“We’re going to The Unagi, and that’s all I’m letting you know.”

“Yes!”

“Hey, Damian, about you and Colin moving in together — ”

Damian mustered the most murderous glare he could form and let it bore through the Row boy's head. The baffoon had completely ruined his _very expensive plans._

“Move in with…?” Colin looked baffled. “Damian…”

Damian sighed. “Yes, Colin. My intention behind dinner tonight was to ask you to formally move in with me. I know it’s only been three months…but I find that…I enjoy having your affection at the end of the day…” He realized that Row was still standing in the doorway, very pink in the face and listening to every word Damian was saying. _“Leave.”_

Row quickly shut the door behind him.

“Damian…” Colin was also very red and his hands were trembling. “Wow. I guess I didn’t realize how much I meant to you.”

Damian was not the best with words, it was true, but he thought he did an adequate job of vocalizing to Colin how much he appreciated him and cared about him. He felt guilty that Colin didn’t think he took priority in Damian’s life.

Colin chuckled. “Stop looking like a kicked puppy. I know you care. I just wasn’t expecting this.”

Damian swallowed his shame. “Oh. I apologize if my advances have offended you. Do not feel reuired to take this step for my sake if you are not comfortable — ”

“Damian, you haven’t even let me answer.”

“I don’t need you to step on my head while I’m drowning.”

“I want to move in with you.”

“Oh,” Damian said. “That’s…” He cleared his throat. “Wonderful. I shall have a moving truck pick up your possessions at your place — ”

“I share a shitty apartment with two friends. I’ll settle for you picking me and my box of crap up tomorrow.” Colin frowned. “Does your father know?”

“My father?” Damian scoffed. “What does my father have to do with anything?”

“He’s scary,” Colin muttered shuffling back and forth.

“Please. He’s nothing compared to your friends. Do they know it’s usually me penetrating y — ”

“Stop!” Colin laughed, attempting to put a hand over his mouth. “I can’t stand you!”

“Then maybe I should rescind my offer.” Damian smirked. “After all, you shouldn’t live with someone you can’t stand.”

Colin stuck his tongue out. “No fair.” He melted into Damian’s embrace and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sometimes I feel like you’re my sugar daddy.”

“That’s preposterous.”

“No, it isn’t!” Damian heard Cullen yell from outside his office, then the sound of feet running down the hall, knowing that Damian was a second away from running outside and tackling him to the ground.

“I promise I won’t have him over too much.” Colin’s sly smile said otherwise.

“Once a week for no more than twenty minutes,” Damian joked.

Colin lazily began popping the buttons on Damian’s shirt open. “Oh,” he said in a breathy voice, trailing his hand down Damian’s toned chest, “I’m sure those numbers are negotiable.”

 

 

 

 

**III. The Get Well Soon Card**

“I don’t understand why you won’t sign it,” Grayson said with an eyebrow raised. “Everyone else did.”

Damian kept his arms crossed and his feet propped on his desk. “Because, Grayson, it should be obvious that everyone wants him to get well soon. And if I’m not mistaken, he merely had some wisdom teeth removed, not a kidney transplant. Whether he will recover or not is not a mystery.”

Grayson gave him one of those ‘I’m disappointed in you’ looks, and it made Damian glower even more. “I want you to sign Roy’s card.”

“West is bringing Harper meals every day, including dessert.” Damian wasn’t talking about the chocolate kind. “He is obviously _fine._ ”

Grayson used to have this power over him. When they first met, Damian was an eighteen year old who was taking college classes in the morning, and finishing his day at his father’s company. Dick was twenty–five, appearance not much different back then than it was now. And Damian may have had a crush _for a brief moment._

Now, Grayson couldn’t make him take in a stray kitten if the mood didn’t strike him. Not that Damian would ever turn his back on a kitten.

“I don’t even like Harper.”

“You don’t like anyone.”

“I like Colin. Sometimes Father and Mother. On an occasion, Kent and his bone-head son.”

“Your brother.”

“Step-brother.”

Damian smiled at the frustrated look on Dick’s face. “I have lunch with Tim in five minutes, Damian. Sign the card.” Damian wasn’t budging. “Okay, what happened?”

“Clarify, Grayson.”

“What did Roy do that upset you?”

“Let’s just say Harper is why Titus is no longer welcome at the office.”

Apparently, Harper didn’t take well to Todd putting dog shit in his shoes.

“If I get Bruce to allow Titus back in the office, will you sign Roy’s card?”

“Fine,” Damian agreed. He took the card from Grayson and scribbled his name in the bottom corner, not even bothering to add a pleasantry. “There. Now leave. I have work to attend to.”

“I’ll let Roy know that you miss him the most.”

“Up yours, Grayson.”

 

 

 

 

**IV. The Company Picnic**

“I refuse to attend this rubbish!” Damian stormed after his father toward the elevator. Everybody was watching him make a scene, but his anger was getting the better of his self-respect. “I will not waste my time at irrelevant, time-wasting — ”

His father turned to face him, and it was not often that he could make Damian cease his talking with only a look, but this turned out to be one of the few times that it was happening. “You are acting like a child.” His father was a fan of raising his voice whenever he became angry, but whenever he was close to a breaking point, he would become deadly quiet with a stone-cold expression on his face. “Everybody is required to attend, including you.”

It was embarrassing for him, and he sat alone in his office to sulk and mope like a child. Anyone with a brain knew that it did them well to stay away and not bother him unless the building was on fire or somebody had been shot. The only person he would be willing to see was Colin. And maybe he wished that Colin would seek him out, give him some form of comfort.

“Hey.” Damian was so deep in thought that he didn’t even hear his door opening. Colin had already let himself in, back pressed against the door. “Have you cooled off?” Damian huffed but didn’t bother responding. “You made Gross Daryl cry.”

“I don’t care.”

Colin sat down in the chair across from Damian’s desk and let Titus rest his head in his lap as he pet the large dog and allowed him to lick his face. “I know you don’t care. Maybe you should.”

Damian’s eyes widened, and he frowned at Colin. “My social skills may not be up to par, but I am not so daft as to miss the connotation in your words.”

Colin’s frown matched his own. It was very rare that they ever had to look at each other like this, and Damian hated it; it wasn’t them.

“Then I won’t need to dance around the problem,” Colin said, raising his gaze to meet Damian’s. “I love you, but sometimes you can be a spoiled brat.”

Shame. Embarrassment. Remorse. Anger. Only Colin could get him to feel these many emotions at once, and it made him feel vulnerable. Damian didn’t like feeling vulnerable, even if it was in front of the person he felt the most comfortable with.

“I have upset you.”

“Yes,” Colin said a little impatiently. “I know that as the son of Bruce Wayne, you are used to getting whatever it is you want, but I am not accustomed with that luxury.”

“You were embarrassed by my actions,” Damian said stiffly. “I apologize.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“You expect me to grovel to my father,” Damian raised his voice.

“I’m expecting you to do the right thing.” Colin gently shifted Titus’ head off his lap and stood up. “The Damian I saw out there was not the Damian I fell in love with.” He took Damian’s hand in his and held tightly. “I love that you have a soft spot for animals. That kitten you brought home last week is so cute, and I love that it’s mine to cuddle and sleep with. I love that you’ll let me cuddle you when the kitten gets tired of me. I also love that you bring home dessert for me on the weekends, even though you don’t like sweet food. And I love that you take care of me the way I have never been taken care of…but you can be selfish and you have a bad temper.”

“That is true,” Damian said slowly, trying to process all that Colin had told him, “and I can work on fixing my faults. But they won’t just disappear. Just like your lack of cleanliness will never completely leave you.” Colin gave him an appalled look. “You don’t pick up after yourself,” Damian clarified.

“I got that,” Colin snapped, “but I didn’t say any of that to spite you, and that wasn’t an opening for you to attack me.”

Damian scrunched his eyebrows together. “I wasn’t attacking you.”

Colin’s frown relaxed a little. “Sometimes I forget that you’re not great at this. You try really hard, but you haven’t had a lot of practice.”

“Are you referring to my social skills?”

“Your communication skills could use some work, as well.”

“I find my communication skills up to par, particularly in the bedroom.”

Colin let a smile slip. “You’re very vocal about what you like.”

“And I know you would like me to apologize to Father and tell him that I will go to the company picnic.”

“As my date, of course.”

“Of course, Beloved.”

“When your talk with your father is done, we can go home and I’ll show you how to make potato salad. That’s what you’re supposed to bring to the picnic tomorrow.” Damian groaned. “Yes, you are helping me make it. Besides, making food together is sexy.”

“Sexy?”

“You heard me.” Colin wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck and brought him into a slow, languid kiss. “We’re going to get dirty, rich boy.”

 

 

 

 

**V. The Coffee Mug**

“I am not sick, Mother. I can assure you that it is the lighting that is making my face look so pale.”

His mother eyed him suspiciously through the computer screen, but dropped the matter. “I enjoy our time together, habibi. We do not get enough of it.” His time with his mother was little, and they did not video chat as often as they should, but Damian never doubted the love she had for him, even if she wasn't the best mother.

“You will be in town soon enough to harass Father into an early grave.” She glared at him, but didn’t rebuke his claim. “You can also meet Colin.”

The disapproval on her face was apparent. “You take after your Father’s poor judgment.”

“Mother — ” he began defensively.

“Damian, your coffee.”

Damian looked up from his laptop screen. “It’s Mr. Wayne, and you didn’t knock," he scolded Ander, who was content with looking unfazed and setting his coffee down on his desk

“I don’t do coffee runs, and I still work for your father, not you.” She turned on her heel and left him to sulk in the embarrassment she caused him in front of his mother.

“What is that?” His mother was looking distastefully at the coffee cup Ander had brought to him, ignoring the exchange that had occurred. The coffee cup she was referring to happened to be the most heinous coffee cup in existence, yet it was one of Damian’s most treasured possessions.

“Colin gave it to me.”

She leaned slightly closer to the screen and read, “World’s Best Boyfriend.”

“He buys me random crap,” Damian murmured, cheeks flaming.

For the first time that Colin had been the topic of a conversation, his mother smiled. “Random crap that you like.”

“– _Tt–_ Maybe.”

He did not reveal to her the other boyfriend paraphernalia they had at their apartment.

 

 

 

 **VI.** **The Office Romance**

“So, Drake. What do you say to that?”

“I say that you’re full of shit.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Damian leaned back in his chair and turned his computer monitor toward Drake. The image on the screen made his face go sheet white; he was a bird in a cage, and Damian wasn’t going to let him out.

“Where did you get that?” Tim demanded quietly.

“I’m a genius. I know how to hack into security footage. That’s why this,” Damian said, pointing at Conner’s bare ass, “was such an easy find.”

It was quite an image. There was Conner, pants down, bent over a body. When Damian clicked the image, it turned into a video. Conner’s image immediately started thrusting into the body underneath him that was bent over the desk. When the face turned, it revealed Tim, eyes squeezed closed and mouth open in ecstasy.

“This is called blackmail. Also checkmate.”

“Jesus.”

“Next time you want to borrow my stapler you ask, you uncivilized heathen!”

“Wow.” Tim stood up from his seat and started to look around the room nervously. “Fine. I apologize for taking your stapler without asking. It won’t happen again.”

“And if it does, this gets mass emailed to the company.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“I say that because I know Colin is underneath your desk sucking you off while we have this discussion. Hypocrite.”

Damian frowned and looked down at his lap where Colin was indeed in the middle of sucking him off. Not that it was any of Drake’s business. Was it unprofessional? Yes. Did Colin want to do it? Yes. Did Damian find it difficult to say no to Colin? Always.

“I honestly wouldn’t have known if Colin’s head hadn’t bumped the desk on my way in.”

Colin pulled himself off of Damian, taking care to wipe the saliva off of his mouth, and raised his head above Damian’s desk to face Tim. “Sorry,” he squeaked.

Damian ran a hand through Colin’s hair and started massaging his scalp. “That will be all, Drake.”

“Hypocrite,” Tim muttered on his way out the door.

Colin pressed a chaste kiss to Damian’s lips, hands still running up and down his thighs. “Do you need further assistance, Mr. Wayne?” he mumbled into Damian’s mouth.

Damian exhaled through his nose at Colin’s gentle movements. “That promotion isn’t going to be earned on its own.”

Colin threw back his head and laughed. “Sorry, sorry,” he placated his boyfriend. “It’s just really funny.”

His resumed sucking shut Damian up.


End file.
